


A Day in the Life of a Non-Celeb Boyfriend

by aerisquishy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Whipped, Fanboys - Freeform, Idol Suh Youngho | Johnny, M/M, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Mentioned Qian Kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerisquishy/pseuds/aerisquishy
Summary: Ten really wished he was there to cheer for his idol.Aka,A non-celeb bf au because I miss Johnten and I wanted to quit work and just be a fulltime non-celeb girlfriend
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	A Day in the Life of a Non-Celeb Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I was really inspired by Chen and his fiancée relationship. It got me wondering what it feels like to have an idol bf, then this happened 😅

**_"Thank you for coming! See you next time! 2,3 TO THE WORLD, WE ARE NCT127! GOODNIGHT!"_ **

Ten heard a series of cheers, applause, and cries as he closed the site where he was watching his ult. kpop group's concert. He can't help but think of how nice it must have been to be there to watch his idols perform live. Sure, Ten can always see them whenever they have schedules in Korea since he live in there. But today's concert is different, it's special. NCT127 is having their American Tour and currently in Chicago- his bias' hometown.

As Ten prepared to leave the cafe where he is staying at the moment, his mind wondered on today's concert. Seeing Johnny perform in his hometown has been a dream of every single Johnny stan. _He looks so happy performing earlier_ , Ten thought.

Johnny's smile was so wide and genuine that it warmed Ten's poor fanboy heart and almost got a heart attack (which isn't new since he always got mini heart attacks whenever Johnny smiles). During Johnny's ment, he talked about how happy and excited he was to perform in front of the people he grew up with. Ten may have shed a few tears when Johnny said that he hoped they are proud of him. Someone even gave him a handkerchief because he's crying all throughout Johnny's ment. _How dare you think that they won't be proud of you?_ Ten internally scolds Johnny. He signed. He really wished he was there to cheer on him.

  
∞  
Still lost in thoughts, Ten didn't notice his phone that's been ringing for a while. 3 missed calls from his boyfriend. He answer the current call as he excited the cafe to go back home.

**"Hey"** Ten heard faint voices in the background and a door closing before his boyfriend answers.

**"Hey. What are you doing, babe?"** His voice is soft but Ten can still feel the excitement in it.

**"I'm on my way home. I watched the concert."**

**"Figures. How was it?"**

**"The best. I'm sad I wasn't there tho."**

His boyfriend chuckled. **"Still sulking, I see."**

**"How can't I? My boyfriend performed in his hometown for the first time and I wasn't there to cheer for him! And I promised your parents I'll meet them soon. I should have taken a leave from work and ditch school."**

Johnny laughs at Ten's rumbling. Hearing his laugh makes Ten giggly and his heart flutters. 

  
∞  
Johnny and Ten have been dating since his early years as an idol and they are still going stable. Of course there are complications in dating an idol. They have to be extremely careful and there are times like this where they are in different parts of the world. At first it was hard. 

Ten first met Johnny when SM Rookies came to Thailand to promote. Ten was already studying in Korea but was in Thailand to visit his parents. He was in his favorite restaurant, waiting for his order, when Johnny suddenly sat in front of him asking if he could stay there for a minute. He didn't know Johnny by then but he was captivated by his visual- brown hair long enough to cover his perfectly round brown eyes, smile so bright it can give world peace, and his ridiculously tall figure. He's totally Ten's type so he let him stay there. Johnny introduced himself as Youngho (his real name) and told him he was trying to lose someone. They talked for a while and the next thing they knew, they already spent the whole night strolling around. When the morning came, they bid goodbye and went on their separate ways. Ten hoping that they see each other again in the future.

Ten's wish came true when they met on the second time. It was NCT127's first fansigning event in Korea. Ten was dragged there by his friend, Kun. Intrigued by one of the members who looks like the Youngho he met in Thailand, he willingly let himself be dragged there.

He was so shocked to confirm his theory but he thought that the other doesn't remember him. _How could he remember me? It's just one night and he's an idol. He meets different people everyday._ To his surprise, Johnny did remember him. He gave his album for Johnny to sign when the latter look up to him, smiled widely and said, **"Oh my God, it's you! Nice to see you again, Ten! I was wondering when will I see you again and here you are."** Ten was so flustered when he left the event.

Later that night when he looked at the signed album, he noticed a note in one of the pages;

  
_**'xxxxxxxxxxx** _   
_**Hi, Ten! Here's my number. Let's keep in touch, okay?** _   
_**-Youngho'** _

They've been in contact since then. They often see each other whenever they were both free, Johnny with his idol schedule and Ten with his part-time job and schoolwork. It didn't take long before Johnny confessed. Ten has doubts but eventually said yes. _Who am I to decline the mighty Johnny Seo? Plus, he's my bias._

At first, it was really hard for both of them. They couldn't see each other often and if they did, it's always in secret. Ten felt like he's a criminal sometimes. Good thing they never loss contact and Johnny's members helped them whether covering for Johnny when he sneaks out to see Ten, or helping Ten to sneak in their dorm.

There are also times when Ten feels so insecure and doubts himself if he is truly worthy of Johnny's attention and love. He often thinks of their statuses. _He's an idol and I'm just me, a fan. I'm not special._ Seeing Johnny with different idols fuels Ten's insecurity, often thinking Johnny's better off with another idol.

Eventually, one huge fight about his insecurity led to their break-up. It was a mess. Ten can't focus on his study and took a break from his job because of too much stress, while Johnny couldn't also focus on their comeback which greatly affected their group.

Being the great leader and good friend that he is, it was Taeyong who sat them down, locked them in a room and forced them to talk. The talk turned out good, ending with Johnny and Ten making up and out. In the end, Johnny and Ten found themselves back into each others arms.

Sometimes, Ten wonders what it is like to not date an idol. Would he be happier? Would it make him happy to be with someone without the fear of being discovered by the public? Ten often has these conversation with Johnny.

**_∞∞_ **   
**_"What if you find another me that isn't an idol? Would you date him instead?"_ ** _Johnny whispered, backhugging Ten._   
_**"Nah"** Ten answered almost immediately._   
_**"Why is that?"** Johnny's confused. Ten didn't like the idea of dating an idol._   
_**"Because he isn't you."** Ten smiled, turning around to face Johnny._   
_**"Huh? Wouldn't you want to date someone freely? You know like not an idol?"** Johnny now even more confused._   
**_"Silly. Why would I want somebody else when I already got you? I wouldn't change you for the world, Youngho."_ **

∞∞

Ten would always look back at Johnny. His Johnny who dreams to be an idol since childhood and is happy living it now. Johnny's happiness is Ten's happiness and if being an idol makes Johnny happy, then Ten is happy.

They've been through tough times and Ten's pretty sure there would be more hardship. Afterall, he's dating an idol. It's worth it, Ten thinks. Being with Johnny is worth it. We'll make everything work like we always do.

  
∞  
 **"Hey, babe. Why aren't you answering?"**

My mind came back to the present, with my boyfriend still on the phone. **"Sorry. I just thought of something."**

**"Yah~ What are you thinking?"**

I chuckle. **"You. I'm so proud of you, Youngho-ah"**

Johnny laugh. **"Hey, don't go too soft for me now. I'm gonna start crying again."** Ten heard someone calling for the members at the background. **"Babe, the manager is calling for everyone. I gotta go."**

Ten just hummed in response.

**"I'll call you later at home. My mom wants to talk to you again. She's also been complaining why you're not here. She really loves you. Okay that's it, Taeyong's threatening me now. Bye, Tennie~ I love you~"** Johnny then makes kissy sounds that makes Ten laugh.

**"Go now before Taeyong kick your ass. I love you, too."** Ten also makes kissy sounds before he ended the call.

  
∞  
Ten is really happy to be dating Johnny Seo. Ten is happy to be dating his idol.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first publish fanfic. I used to write alot of stories but I was having doubts about uploading them. But since it's my ult birthday (HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEN BABY)


End file.
